<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me you love me by jeritza (foxtrails)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787389">tell me you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrails/pseuds/jeritza'>jeritza (foxtrails)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(thank u reader), Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Lapdance, Mentions of Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader is 20, Role Reversal, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and he is dumb but I love him, everyone say thank u reader, no beta we die like men, raihan is 16 in the beginning, raihan is a hormonal teen, raihan: cause im jus a teenage dirtbag babieeee, reader has no interest in him until hes of age, we love a legal queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrails/pseuds/jeritza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No thank you,” You said curtly, handing the Pokeball back to the younger. The obvious amalgamation of surprise and hurt that painted his expression made you feel stiff. “Don’t get me wrong, you seem lovely, but… I’m almost twenty, y’know? You’re still a kid. That’s… Well, that's high-key illegal.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Raihan stared, jaw slack and his mouth agape like a gasping Magicarp. “N-No, I--I didn’t mean it romantically!” Suddenly the rather cool-looking trainer was floundering to gather the right words.</p><p> </p><p>OR </p><p> </p><p>Reader is a nurse at Wedgehurst and almost four years older than Raihan. It's not until he's older that you even bother offering him a second glance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margherine/gifts">Margherine</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Magherine requested:</p><p> </p><p>"would you consider writing something for a Raihan x reader where she surprises him a lap dance? NSFW would be glorious 👌"</p><p> </p><p>gladly accepted ♡ enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: mentions of pregnancy, vaginal sex, fingering, oral, praise, breeding, all that good shit lads. Enjoy!</p><p>Word count: 4453</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raihan was never a gym leader that particularly appealed to you. Neither of you really knew the other, but his constant selfies and Snapchats were enough to give you an indicator that he wasn't exactly a guy you wanted too much to do with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had worked in the Wedgehurst Pokemon Centre since you were fourteen, well before Raihan had gained the title of gym leader. There you met Leon for the first time, and his little brother, Hop. You were in awe of the boy who became Champion at the fresh age of ten. You watched him and Hop train together for years, watching them both develope as young trainers, and Leon as the champion; time and time again you offered them your services to help rest their Pokemon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching Leon blossom into Galar's greatest Champion was something precious to you, so much so that you continued to lend your assistance to the young man for years. Though before you knew it, a day came where Leon’s grin was a little bit brighter. That was when you learned of his ‘newest rival’. Whoever it was must’ve been decent if it riled Leon up so much; it had been years and you hadn’t ever seen him this excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, one day, Leon brought said rival to the Pokemon Centre. He was tall, had sun-kissed skin, and walked in with his arms folded behind his head. That was when you first met Hammerlocke’s dragon tamer; the prodigy sixteen-year-old that Leon spoke of frequently. You were definitely surprised; even beside Leon, who was nearing nineteen at that stage, he stood a foot taller… nonetheless, he was still a baby in your eyes. And that’s exactly why you didn’t bother offering him a second glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely offered you one, though. When he first saw you, your hair was tied to the side in that cute little bow-like style that most nurses chose to wear, and that nurse’s outfit seemed to hug your womanly figure in all the right ways… but you were staring right past him and smiling at Leon. He couldn’t take his eyes off you; he was entirely captivated by you, and not just because his teenage hormones were raging, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” he murmured to Leon, slowly unfolding his arms from behind his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is Y/N. She’s been working here for ages. She does an epic job at healing your Mons, mate! Wouldn’t recommend anybody else!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan grinned, and for some reason, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that wouldn’t be the last time you saw the dragon boy from Hammerlocke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>were you right. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks had past and you were in one of the back rooms of the Pokemon Centre, running your fingers through the snow-coloured tuffs of the recently deposited Alolan Vulpix. A small crease formed between your brows, examining the weakened Pokemon’s vitals, messily jotting the information down with your left hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disturb you,” A nurse called to you in a soft voice. You looked over your shoulder at the girl with pink hair and cocked an eyebrow. She seemed to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. “There is… someone here to see you. I tried to tell him you were busy, I’m sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Him…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded hesitantly. "It seems to be rather important, so… I can take over, if you don’t mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stared at her for a few blank moments. Who would want to see you? Leon? No, he had business to attend to today… so then who? Nobody ever visited you at work, and honestly you preferred it that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, you gave the senior nurse a small nod and left for the counter. You didn’t know what to expect, really, but Hammerlocke’s very own gym leader was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> from who you thought would be the visitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Raihan grinned as he watched you approach the desk. “Y/N, right? Sorry for interrupting you at work, but I really needed some help,” Your arms folded over your chest, watching up at the taller boy with a raised brow. He laughed, nervous. “U-Uh, well, I found this, um… Applin.” He fished a Pokeball from his bag, soon holding it out to you, and despite the scrutiny of your hard stare, he managed to smile. “I thought of you and sooo…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes flickered to the little green ball, thumb trailing over the red protrusions that decorated the lid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it need to be healed?” You queried, taking the Pokeball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he laughed. “No, no, I just wanted you to have--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” You said curtly, handing the Pokeball back to the younger. The obvious amalgamation of surprise and hurt that painted his expression made you feel stiff. “Don’t get me wrong, you seem lovely, but… I’m almost twenty, y’know? You’re still a kid. That’s… Well, that's high-key illegal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Raihan stared, jaw slack and his mouth agape like a gasping Magicarp. “N-No, I--I didn’t mean it romantically!” Suddenly the rather cool-looking trainer was floundering to gather the right words. He cleared his throat, rolled his shoulders a few times, and stood tall. “It’s like… a thank you present, yeah? I don’t believe in that Applin theory stuff. I just thought it was cute, and it can evolve into a dragon type, and so… it’s a thank you for helping Leon all these years, and me, too. I gave him my Pokemon to bring here because…” His voice died in his throat as he looked away, scratching at his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” was all you manage out, your gaze slowly falling to the side. How presumptuous you felt… Assuming this </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a crush on you. Maybe you really needed some more sleep… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. So, if you could take this little guy off my hands…” He held the Pokeball out in front of your line of sight and offered you a toothy grin. “That’d be real cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was your first meeting with Raihan; the sixteen-year-old dragon tamer. The boy who brought you an Applin and claimed he didn’t believe in their legend. And how stupid were you to believe him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Four years later and you’re in a club, boyfriend pressing flush against your back whilst his strong hands squeeze at your hips. His lips are nestled against the crook of your neck, body bending quite a bit to get this kind of position. You reach a hand up and run it back through your younger lover’s wiry hair. Feeling the hum against your skin fills you with a strange amount of pride. Knowing that you, a simple nurse from Wedgehurst, had the renown dragon tamer wrapped around your little finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No way would the old you have believed this would happen; if somebody said you would end up loving a boy four years your junior, you surely would’ve laughed in their face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here you are, bodies pressed hotly against one another, grinding along to the beat of some song you don’t even know the name to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> babe,” Raihan shouts over the bass, his nose brushing against the shell of your ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You laugh at his slurring voice, noting the drop in key and the squeeze to your hip. Your ass rolls back against the sizable bulge that presses into you, eliciting a shaky gasp from the younger boy. The way his breath fans across your skin spurs you on, dosing you with even more confidence. People all across Galar would kill to be in your position right now, and man did you know it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around in his arms, your hands meet his chest, pushing him back through the crowd. Never do your eyes leave the cyan orbs that stare almost desperately down into yours. With a teasing grin you guide him back to a darker corner where he falls back onto a bench, hands behind to keep him upright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You watch the way his eyes drink in the sight of you, roaming every inch of the leather dress that clings to your delectable frame. It’s then you notice the way his Adam's apple bobs, hard. He reaches out to touch you, but the small smack of your hand sends it back beside him. Frustrated, his tongue wets his lips when you push yourself between his thighs, silently praying he can hold it together until the end of all this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music moves your body in ways close to sinful. Your hips sway, catching his attention almost instantly. His fingers twitch in place, desperate to touch you, especially when your hands run up his arms to his shoulders. His eyes follow you as you circle around him, reminding him somewhat of a predator circling its prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So damn hot…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head lolls back when you crawl behind him, resting against your shoulder. He drags his nose along the sweet expanse of his neck, groaning when you soon cup his jaw and pull his head away. Your hands move down his shoulders and back to his chest, lacquered nails tracing over the taut muscles that are barely hidden by his skin-tight shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like this shirt on you,” You try and say loud enough so he hears. “But i’d love it if it weren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Throb.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew you wanted to make a statement--knew you wanted to show that you were in charge, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he desperate to be inside you already. Long legs swing over the bench, even longer arms wrapping securely around your waist and tugging you into his lap. He kisses up your neck, messy and panting. You’re not even annoyed, truth be told; you’re laughing at his desperation. The position shift has you straddling him, clothed erection pressed up under your skimpy dress and into your panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running a hand through his hair, you tug his head back, earning a hiss from the younger. Your eyes meet and the usual bright jewels that peer up at you are so dazed, so heavy and drunk with lust. A smirk draws at your lips as you watch him try to capture your lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh,” you tsk. “That’s not what good boys do, Raihan…~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roll of your hips is so painfully slow it makes his whole body tremor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck… Babe, c’mon, d-don’t do tha--aah~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Another roll of your hips earn yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> groan from the younger. His hands find your hips again, trying to get you to move closer--faster--he doesn’t know what he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You keep hold of his hair, holding him back away from you so you can watch the absolute war he’s having with himself, caught between wanting to touch you and not wanting to be scolded. He’s breathing shakily as you continue to </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch the aching erection between your thighs. You’d be lying if you said this didn’t get you off; having such a proud man become absolute putty between your hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” you hum, not caring if he heard or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When your fingers slowly release his hair, he grabs your hand and hoists you up and drags you stupidly fast through the crowd. You can't stop the laugh that leaves your lips as you follow in tow, completely satisfied with the result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'okay~?" You tease once you both break free of the club's sticky heat. The sudden temperature drop makes your teeth chatter, and instinctively you curl closer to you boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am i okay?" he asks with a huff. "Am i okay? I'll be okay when I'm fucking you; that's when I'll be okay." He's dragging you along as he grumbles, awkwardly shrugging his jacket off and draping it over your shoulders. Glancing down at you, he smirks, fang visible now. "Don't worry, baby; you'll be nice and hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> soon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stare up at him momentarily, feeling the lace of your panties becoming almost unbearably uncomfortable from how wet you were growing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Raihan was right; it didn't take long at all. He had dragged you back to his car and was on you faster than you could even say his name. He has you pressed to the hood of the black Jag, larger hands moving up your goosebump-ridden thighs, in a matter of seconds. His mouth is hungry and his tongue waits for no invitation before entangling with yours. You whine softly at the delicious intrusion, back arching into his strong chest as he moves his hand up to fondle your ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fu~ck," he groans into your mouth upon feeling the leather. He draws back and smirks down at you. "You really had this planned, huh? You little devil~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel your cheeks warm, and to hide your embarrassment, you grab his collar and pull him back down for another kiss. His fingers are tantalising in the way they move from your rear and along the outline of the lace; it has your hips trembling with anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Car," you grunt into the kiss. "Inside. We need--ha.. we can't do it--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't do it here?" Raihan's plump lips move down your jaw and descend your neck. "Why not? You too embarrassed to be fucked on the street by a man four years younger than you?" You can feel him smirking against your neck. "What a sight, huh? You, sprawled out over my hood, dripping and grinding against it as I fuck you from behind…~" An unexpected moan slips out of you and Raihan snickers. "Dirty little whore~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the filthy imagery and much desired degradation, Raihan presses a gentle, reassuring kiss to your shoulder. You're already panting, too far gone for anything gentle. Instead, you reach up and take a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back. The guttural groan that leaves him goes straight to your pussy, soaking her up real nice for what's to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't fuck me in the back of your car right now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright!" he laughs, fishing his keys from his back pocket and unlocking the door with the press of a simple button. "Man, you in heat or somethin', babe? It's re~al sexy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You click your tongue at his stupid teasing, pushing yourself up off the freezing hood and tugging him along by his wrist. He opens the door, expecting you to go first, but finds himself surprised when you're pushing him to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door shuts and the self-locking is activated, you're in Raihan's lap. Your hips are dragging along the outline of his aching cock, feeling him throb beneath those annoying confinements. It's not long before he's rendered a groaning mess, head having fallen back against the headrest of his back seat as you lick and suck a constellation of love bites into his beautiful brown skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're--fuck, babe--you're so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>; i can feel it through my pants." You roll your eyes and bite down into a familiar sweet spot under his ear, earning another moan from the younger. "That's so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your hands are quick in ripping open his shirt, not caring for the way a few buttons burst and fall to the floor. You'll sew them back on later. You always do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babe," he grunts, thrusting up into your aching heat. "Please? I just wanna be inside you already." Normally you'd bite back with a response of how it was your turn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be in control</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be a good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but you're so cock-starved as is that you find yourself helplessly nodding. The sigh of relief from the other makes you laugh quietly, but the laugh is soon replaced with a powerless moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon tamer wastes no time in flipping you over and onto the comfortable leather seat, ass up and on display; he also wastes no time in tearing the red lace  that conceals his meal off and tossing the sodden material to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You shudder when his thumb sweeps along the dripping fold of your heat, chest stuttering when you feel his cool breath against you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So fucking wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he groans, almost sounding pained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You choke on the first moan that's ripped from your throat, his tongue not exactly being what you expected. The warm, wet appendage rolls along your core, sliding over your clit in figure eights. It's not long before your hips are shaking and you're reaching back to grab his hair. Your voice is loud as you begin to rock yourself back and forth, trying to get as much out of that sinfully skilled tongue as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-Rai… fuck--don't stop--please.. please don't stop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relishes in the babbling mess you've become, every word you cry out going straight to his dick that swells more and more in the tight hold of his trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> His tongue slides from the abused bundle of nerves and instead slides past your sopping entrance, groaning at how the velvet-like walls clench around his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your back arches at the shift, your whines growing in pitch. Your hand falls from his head when his thumb begins toying with your clit, rubbing and massaging the bud relentlessly. Instead, you grab the leather of the seat and continue to fuck yourself back on his tongue, broken cries and desperate pleas of his name being the only thing you're able to voice, almost like it's the only thing you know how to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum--" you choke out finally, feeling a familiar coil tightening within your abdomen. "Please-- Raihan, i want to--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pause is only brief, but when he pulls back you're left feeling like you're on the brink of death. You look back with wide eyes, ready to fight him, when he suddenly flips you onto your back. One hand holds your hips down whilst a finger presses deep inside your throbbing heat. Your eyes roll back when his mouth finds your clit once more and begins to suck as if his life depended on it, tongue rolling over the swelling nub, sucking and biting every chance he can, dragging you close and closer to your imminent orgasm that begins to heat your abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your cries never stop, your hands delve into his hair when a second finger is added and suddenly you're being fucked into, ceaselessly. The combination of his mouth and his fingers becomes too much, and with a loud gasp, you're suddenly seeing stars. Your eyes grow wide before rolling shut, hips stuttering as Raihan continues to lick and stroke you through your orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the fact that he doesn't stop makes tears roll down your hot cheeks. Your body shakes as he continues to curl his fingers inside of you, tongue flicking inexorably against your clit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rai--Raihan! Raihan! Please…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You're pushing at his head, trying to get him to stop, but instead his mouth replaces his fingers and he's licking you clean of every drop. You sigh shakily, thighs still trembling either side of his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry bub," he puts, looking up at you as his tongue flattens against your core, licking long and slow up your centre. Whenever it reaches your clit you whimper and twitch. "But the face you're making is driving me </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking crazy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan draws back, fumbling with his belt before fishing out his cock. He sighs with reprieve once the cool air licks at his cock, so red and wet, your mouth near on waters. He smirks at your staring and moves to grab you from under your knees, tugging you closer to him. Your walls flutter when the head of Raihan's cock kisses your entrance. You bite your lip, watching up at him with wet cheeks, waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look so pretty when you cry for my cock," he smirks, reaching up with his free hand to cup your jaw. He leans down and licks at the tear trail before pressing his mouth salaciously against yours. You watch up into his eyes as he kisses you, cyan jewels glistening in the streetlight that barely seeps through the blackened window. Your tongues tangle, and then, without any warning, Raihan thrusts his hips forward, completely sheathing his monster inside of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The action knocks the air from your lungs, and without thinking, your arms fly around his shoulders, face hiding away in his neck as you cry out. He doesn't give you any time to adjust, slowly taking the advantage to rock his hips; you whine quietly into his ear, hips quivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't understand how great it makes me feel knowing I'm the only one that can see you like this," His strong arm wraps around your waist, holding you flush against his chest. That's when, again, the position changes; Raihan sits upwards, now resulting with you in your lap, dick buried deep into your womb. He smirks as he watches you struggle, the blend of pain and pleasure making his cock twitch within you. "You were so adamant on having control before, what happened, Princess?" He strokes your cheek before moving his hands to the top of your dress. Your gasp when he yanks it (and your bra) down, exposing your swollen breasts. "Move."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His growl makes your breath hitch. He was so different now from that sixteen-year-old who hunted down an Applin for you, but in no way were you complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your back arches when his mouth finds the curvature of your right breast, biting and sucking down to the exact nipple. You move your hips slowly, leaning back so he didn't have to bend so awkwardly. He hums his thanks and you smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He may be different, but he's still the same sweetheart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So big," You breathe out, leaning your arms back on the seats behind you. Feeling his cock twitch, you smirk. His hand even takes a fistful of your chest, earning a pained whine from you. "So big and deep… I love when you fuck me like this…~" You enjoy how his face grows hot between your breasts. You move a hand back through his hair and slowly begin raising your hips. You're about to say something else, about to tease him further, when your hips are grabbed and slammed back down on his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your back arches and another cry floods the leather interior. Your whole body shakes, eyes screwed shut as the curve of Raihan's dick caresses that sweet spot deep inside you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like it when I fuck ya like this, yeah?" Now he's the one to smirk, knowing damn well how ruined he's about to make you. "You're such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> whore; i love it." His fingers creep down your stomach and continue to head south until you're suddenly grabbing his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-Rai," you plead, desperate eyes finding his. He smirks, bucking his hips and plunging his dick even deeper. With another sharp cry, you crumble into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's when the pace picks up. Raihan begins to thrust into you, making you (quite literally) bounce on his dick, small choked out whines leaving you each time his head brushes your g-spot. Your writhing against him, slowly beginning to move your hips in a rhythm that harmonise Raihan's. Your whole body is growing numb as you rock yourself towards another orgasm, your little noises becoming profuse in the way they leave you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car is filled with the obscene noises that leave the pair of you; the squelch of Raihan's dick thrusting up into your dripping pussy; the moans that leave you both, your voice seeming to drown out Raihan's. It's all too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, that was before he found your already abused clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves you around so your back is against his and bends his knees, beginning to fuck into you faster and harder than before. His right hand moves so fast you find yourself growing, making your second orgasm approach like a steam train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your back arches up off your boyfriend's chest as your toes curl, a new wave of tears spilling over your flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raihan! Raihan--please…! P-Please do it--I can't--!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," he grunts into your ear, voice just a fraction off a growl. "I'll fill you up nice and good. Keep you nice and full for a while. Would y'like that, baby? Want me to cum inside so you can feel how good you've done?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delirious, you nod, frantically and desperately as you bounce your hips to ride out the afterglow of your orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And honestly, that, plus the way you scream Raihan's name, and the way your walls clench so deliciously tight around his cock send him over the edge. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sh-Shit…!" Both hands find your hips and angle them in such a way that he's drilling his dick up into your sensitive pussy. "So fucking good… I'm gonna cum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And cum he does. A loud gasp leaves you when you feel his load pour inside you, your eyes growing wide and your whole body stiffening as Raihan fucks himself into you. Finally, he pulls you back into his lap and keeps his cock buried nice and warm inside you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," he pants, kissing up your shoulder. "That was so good." His palm moves across your stomach, rubbing over the leather material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You came too much," you grumble, relaxing back against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Too much? Well shit, I'm sorry my girlfriend is a bloody succubus! I can't help it," he kisses up your neck and towards your ear. "You're too sexy… and by the way, seriously would've fucked you against the hood."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're absolutely insatiable," you laugh quietly, eyes falling shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't help it. For an old lady you sure make me--ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry! It was a joke!" You release the grip on his ear and huff. "Y'know… it's real hot you let me do it inside ya… y'reckon-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't be pregnant, Raihan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-How did you--?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resting your hands atop his, you yawn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You always do this. Get all cuddly and feel my belly. I'm too old for that sort of thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You're literally twenty-three."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Too old." Rolling moving about, you turn and lay against his chest, humming when his cock moves inside you. "Don't worry. I seriously won't get pregnant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pause momentarily before looking up at the younger, chin on his chest. You blink, watching the way he looks out the window. A sad smile crosses you and you lean up to press a gentle kiss to his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe if you're good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curling back into his chest, you yawn again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if you're good… and maybe if Arceus fixed things… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was a conversation for another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, you both doze on and off in the car for what seems like hours, quietly bathing in the company of one another.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so many emotions writing this. I don't know how I feel or if I like the finished product......but here it is I hope someone can enjoy it. Also low-key wanted to make a part 2 about why reader may have trouble falling pregnant, but I dunno! Lemme know what you think and if you enjoyed this and want a part 2, please comment so! </p><p>♡ <a href="https://n6or.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> ♡ <a href="https://twitter.com/kibanezu_">twitter</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>